


Home for the First Time

by kingseagull



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, au where all the awakening kids are in fates and lucina is azuras retainer, just trust me on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingseagull/pseuds/kingseagull
Summary: Moonlight cascades down from the night sky and into the lake. It reflects off of the surface of the water and Lucina swears she can see the stars in Azura’s eyes.





	Home for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> so i s supported my brave lucina and nohr azura together in heros and listen....just listen theyre in love okay

“You dance Marth?” the songstress asks her retainer.  
“Mmm, a little. Though I’m nowhere near as skilled as my brother,” she replies.

Once Grima was defeated Lucina hardly thought she would be dragged off to another war, but then, none of them did really. With no battle to fight the next day her and her friends from the future had little purpose anymore. The Ylisse they traveled to would never be their home, not truly. With a ‘farewell’ to their parents their group set off, searching for their next adventure. They found that in a hooded traveler, a man who said his world was hellbent on destruction. A couple of appearance changes later and they were set off for yet another fight.

Upon arrival their party was split up, one group in Nohr and the other in Hoshido. Lucina found herself in the kingdom of light alongside a handful of her friends. They took up new names under the Hoshidan army, going from one battle to the next and moving up in the ranks. Three months into their stay and Lucina had landed the position of Lady Azura’s retainer.

Azura leaned forward, resting her crossed arms on her knees. “Where did you learn?”  
“My mother. She wa- is. She is a dancer,” Lucina said, turning her gaze towards the sky.

Lucina had tried to convince her to take up another retainer, as her adopted siblings had, but Azura insisted that she was enough, saying she trusted her to protect her. But with conflict on the verge of spilling over the glass, Lucina didn’t have it in her to trust herself. Before she could silently enlist the help of one of her friends though, the glass was on its side and the two kingdoms were at war. She found herself alongside her liege and a handful of others fighting against an invisible army.

It wasn’t until Lord Corrin joined the forces of the two armies did she see all of her friends again when not locked in battle. They spent the night as a group of 13 again for the first time in a year, trading stories with one another and finding comfort in their company. Owain, Severa, and her brother ended up finding similar positions to hers as well, serving under the royal siblings of Nohr. The sun rose from the west with none of them catching a wink of sleep, and if any of their companions noticed the bags under their eyes they didn’t mention it.

She glances at Lucina and asks with a smile, “Would you show me, perhaps?”  
Lucina flushes and avoids her gaze. “I’m afraid if I did you’d be disappointed, milady.”

In times of silence her and Azura would stroll around camp under the guise of patrolling. They would walk along the gravel paths of the Astral Plane until the path turned to tracks in the dirt and then mere imprints in the grass from their previous outings. If it weren’t for Lucina’s watchful eye on the time the two of them could probably spend the whole night, bathed in the light of the moon. 

Lucina hadn’t meant to get so close to her liege, and she could tell her fellow friends and retainers were going through the same thing. She can remember the night Inigo came to her tent in tears, as he often would as a child, torn over the prospect of his feelings for the crown prince of Nohr. This wasn’t their home afterall, no where was. Their rag-tag group were just wandering renegades moving from one battle to the next, finding comfort in the clashing of blades and fight for survival. They didn’t have time to let outsiders in.

“If I joined alongside you would you reconsider?” Azura tries once more.

Yet, she couldn’t stop herself from being drawn to the woman. 

“...Just don’t laugh at me,” Lucina says, a smile breaking through her facade.  
Azura stands and brushes off her dress, looking towards the lake in front of them saying, “I wouldn’t dream of it Marth.”

And one dance couldn’t hurt, right?

The songstress holds her hand out and Lucina places a hesitant one in hers. She links her arm into Lucina’s and leads them into the shallow end of lake, water pooling around their bare ankles. Moonlight cascades down from the night sky and into the lake. It reflects off of the surface of the water and Lucina swears she can see the stars in Azura’s eyes. The pair reach where the water reaches their knees and stop. Azura nods to signal Lucina to start and she does, twisting them so they are face-to-face. She places one hand on Azura’s lower back and the other on her shoulder, and Azura follows suit placing both of hers on her shoulders. Remembering the steps she learned as a child Lucina guides them around the lakebed floor. One foot forward two steps back. Two more to the left then back again and Lucina is spinning them around. Azura laughs the most beautiful laugh the traveler had ever heard and she begins to laugh too.

As their laughter dies down she starts humming a tune she had heard somewhere or another and for the first time since coming here Lucina feels like she’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> un-betad cause i needed to get this out of my system
> 
>  
> 
> [anyway follow me on twitter and talk to me about fire emblem](https://twitter.com/tolucagraveyard)


End file.
